Secret Rendezvous
by SlightlyOffKey
Summary: Leonard has a secret and Penny is going to sniff it out, literally. Setting is after Season 5 Finale.
1. The Mission

**Early Saturday Morning**

Penny's alarm went off quietly at first then several seconds later was louder, then louder still. She leaned over to hit the snooze and remembered suddenly why she had set it for this Saturday morning.

"Arrgh", Penny moaned as she sat up and turned the alarm off. She slid out of bed and grabbed her long yellow robe to put on over her pink shorts and blue camisole she had been sleeping in. Penny was going to try to "bump in to" Leonard as he left this morning. Since about a week after Howard had went into space, every Saturday and Sunday Leonard was leaving the apartment early in the morning. He was always back every day about noon but was very quiet about what he was doing.

Penny had caught him coming back last week with a large gym bag and walking very stiffly. She could still remember the exchange in the hall.

"Hey you"

"Oh hi Penny, I thought you were working the lunch shift today?"

"Nope I traded and have the dinner shift."

Leonard had looked a little crest fallen but nodded at her, "I guess you won't be here for dinner then. We could go out to lunch just let me get a shower."

Penny had caught a distinct odor on Leonard that day. It was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. He was a little sweaty but the smell was something else it was in her memory but she couldn't quite nail it down.

They had gone to lunch at the little deli on Colorado Blvd. they both liked. When they returned they'd shared a long kiss in the hallway and Penny had went in to get ready for her shift. She could have invited him in. There had been time for a quickie but things were still strained from the last time. Weird again she thought, of all the places and times to propose.

Penny crept to the door and put her ear to it listening for the door to 4A to open. She had her laundry basket by the door to carry out for the chance encounter. Penny heard the door across the hall open then grabbed the laundry and opened hers.

Leonard was just stepping out he looked up almost startled to see Penny. He was dressed in his usual a pair of brown cords, green hoody shirt under his light brown jacket. The new pair of tennis shoes he'd got when he'd accidentally shot a hole in the last pair. He was showered and groomed. There was the large gym bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Penny you're up early"

Penny stepped into the hallway with the laundry basket under her arm, "Trying to turn over a new leaf, getting my stuff done early today so I have the rest of the day free. Where are you off to?"

She could tell Leonard was searching for an answer. Penny saw him fidget for a second as he thought it over.

"Oh I have a morning class I've been taking on the weekends." He patted the gym bag on his shoulder, "at the gym at the university."

Penny walked over to the stairs and they started down together.

"Leonard Hoftstader are you working out, aerobics or spinning or something?"

Leonard stuttered for a second, "Yeah a spinning class just trying to get in better shape."

"Don't you get dizzy?"

"Well a little yeah"

"Oh"

They were at the first floor landing now. Penny knew he was lying of course. Leonard had no idea spinning was riding a stationary bike. They stopped and faced each other for a moment. Penny could see he was uncomfortable. Leonard always was when he lied unlike her he really wasn't very good at it. Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek. She could smell his shampoo and deodorant on him clean and fresh.

"I'll see you this afternoon then maybe we can do something I've got the night off."

Leonard brightened up at that, "Sounds great see you then"

Penny went around the corner to the basement stairs and waited for Leonard to leave. She turned around and headed back up stairs. Penny wasn't sure what Leonard was up to but she would be there waiting for him when he came home. She planned on getting closer this time and really getting a good whiff.

**Late Morning **

Penny walked into apartment 4A without knocking as usual, just peeking around the door. Sheldon was sitting in his spot on the couch watching some strange Anime on the TV. Penny had on her black stretch pants today with a long blue shirt and flats. Sheldon had not even looked up.

"Hello Penny, I see you still shun the social nicety of knocking."

Penny smirked as she walked over and sat on the other end of the couch, "Whatcha watching?"

"It's called Time Priestesses and is about over. But more to the point what are you doing here? Leonard's not home, there's no food on the table so why are you here?"

Penny fidgeted for a moment on the couch then decided to go with a partial truth.

"I'm just waiting for Leonard to get home. What's he been doing on Saturday and Sunday mornings?"

Sheldon did turn and look at her this time, "I'm sure I don't know but Leonard is rather predictable just look at his calendar."

Penny got up and went to Leonard's desk and sat before his laptop. She logged on using his password and pulled up his calendar. Penny was shocked to see each Saturday and Sunday morning had a name from 8 to 11, Amy Winston. Was Leonard Hoftstader cheating on her? Penny was having a hard time getting her head around that when the door to 4A started to open.

Penny quickly closed the laptop and stood to face the door doing her best not to look guilty. Leonard walked in and saw her then smiled.

"Hey Penny did you get all your stuff done today?"

"Hey you, yeah I was just waiting for my boyfriend to get home. How was your class?"

Leonard looked uncomfortable again, "It went really well actually thanks. Let me get a shower and then we can walk around old town for a while and get lunch."

Penny stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Sounds great come get me when you're ready."

Penny went back into her apartment and stood looking around. She suddenly realized it was a mess. The laundry basket from this morning was on the floor by the door. Penny had really just come back to her apartment and lay in bed this morning wondering what Leonard was hiding.

She started to straighten the room up picking up her clothes and putting the dishes in the kitchen. It had to look like she had done something this morning. Penny was actually breaking a sweat when the knock on her door came. She started for the door seeing the laundry basket still beside it. Thinking quickly she kicked it to one side and grabbed her purse. Penny opened the door to a freshly showered Leonard and stepped out.

"Okay let's go."

Leonard looked a touch shocked again, "You're ready?"

"Yep, new leaf an all I'm be on time Penny now."

She closed the door behind her as she walked by him to the stairs. Penny looked back to see Leonard just shaking his head and following.

**Dinner Time**

Penny sat on the chair from the kitchen next to Leonard's and picked at her Thai chicken. Amy was next to Sheldon on the couch then Bernadette beside her. Raj was seated on another kitchen chair beside the couch. Penny suddenly missed Howard realizing the seventh member of the group was in space.

She looked over at Leonard who was intently eating his chicken and rice. He had that same old familiar smell on him again when she'd hugged him today. A mixture of sweat, soap, and leather, but there was something else also a really familiar smell to her. Their afternoon in old town had been fun. They held hands and walked around. Leonard had bought her ice cream even though he couldn't have any. He had even waited patiently as she'd tried on several pair of shoes. They'd kissed several times throughout the day both comfortable with each other, the strain and weirdness of the last few weeks finally easing.

Penny would be pretty content with the way things were if it weren't for a Miss Amy Winston hanging out there. She finished her chicken and looked over at Amy and Bernadette who were both done as well. Maybe they could help her sort it all out.

"Hey ladies who's up for a glass of wine at my place?"

Both Bernadette and Amy smiled and nodded. Penny touched Leonard's arm and gave him a small leer.

"You can come over a little later."

Maybe that would keep him home tomorrow morning.

**Girl Talk**

Penny sat on the couch and watched as her two friends drank the white wine she'd opened. She was sipping her own wine down pretty quickly. They had made small talk for a bit. Amy was sure she was making great strides with Sheldon. Bernadette was missing Howard but at least got to video chat with him each day.

Penny looked from one to the other.

"Well things are getting back to normal with me and Leonard at least I think. He's up to something though."

Penny shared with her friends what she had found out so far. Amy of course immediately went into spy mode.

"Let's follow him tomorrow. We'll use my car he's never even been in it. We'll catch him in the act and see who this Amy Winston is."

Bernadette nodded but had reservations, "It could just be his personal trainer maybe he's just trying to get in shape like he said."

Penny shook her head, "Leonard hates the gym he always has."

The plan was decided upon even if Penny would have to forgo sleeping with him tonight.

**Early Sunday Morning **

Penny awoke to the alarm part of her really regretting not having Leonard stay over the night before. Even though she'd decided against it earlier that night they had still ended up in bed. Leonard had gone back to his place at almost one in the morning. The sex had been awesome as it always was with them. Penny thought about the natural connection they somehow had found after a rather awkward first time. He had stayed and cuddled with her for a long time afterward last night. In the end it had been his idea to go back to his own apartment. He had even mentioned he had his class in the morning. Penny was pretty sure he wasn't having an affair now not after last night.

She was up and dressed right away putting her hair in a ponytail then a baseball hat to disguise herself. Penny checked the hall and made sure he wasn't leaving before she hurried down the stairs. Amy was parked across the street with Bernadette in the back. Penny got in the passenger seat next to Amy. They all hunkered down a little and waited for Leonard to emerge.

Leonard came out the front door with his gym bag over his shoulder and headed to his car. Amy started her car and they followed Leonard out onto the road. Penny wished she were driving Amy was a little too cautious and respectful of the traffic laws. The first thing she was sure about was that he wasn't going toward Caltech. Leonard had gotten on the freeway heading toward Burbank finally exiting near Sherman Oaks. They followed him into the Hollywood Hills until he turned off. Amy pulled the car up to the small drive he had turned down.

The sign beside the road put a lot of things in place for Penny.

Amy read it out loud, "Winston Riding Academy"

Penny had it now the smell that she could remember and not place. It was horses, the smell of saddle soap, leather and horses.

Penny looked over at Amy smiling, "Leonard is taking riding lessons?"

Bernadette in the back seat chimed in, "And Amy Winston looks to be about 60 from the picture on their website."

Penny sat back then looked at both her friends, "But what does he have planned, is this a new date for us or what."

Amy turned the car around and headed back down the road, "Well it will be easy enough to find out if he has something planned. He's a physicist he'll have an essay book with all the details on his desk let's look."

**Mid-Morning Apartment 4A**

Sheldon again was sitting in his spot when Penny opened the door followed by Amy and Bernadette.

"Well hello ladies"

He seemed slightly miffed still in his pajamas, empty cereal bowl on the table. They could hear the theme music for the ending of Dr. Who coming from the TV. Penny looked over at Amy and raised her eyebrows.

Amy smiled back, "I got this. Sheldon do you want to go by the train store then get lunch today."

Sheldon was suddenly giddy, "Oh that sounds like a wonderful plan just let me get in the shower."

Sheldon was up like his favorite character the Flash and heading down the hallway.

Penny sat down at Leonard's desk. There were half a dozen or so essay books stacked to one side and Penny began sorting through them. The first two were experiments with lasers and optics. The third one though was titled, "The Right Way".

Penny opened the book with her friends staring over her shoulder it just had a list:

_Learn to ride  
Make the date when she has two days off  
Pick up flowers  
Picnic Basket  
Wine  
Don't forget the ring  
Go for a ride together  
Have the picnic  
Ask after you're both done eating  
Hope she says yes_

Amy was first to speak, "He's going to ask you to marry him again."

Bernadette pointed at the list, "But he's pretty serious about it this time, a romantic horseback ride and picnic. Even flowers and wine what are you going to do Penny?"

Penny looked up at both her friends with tears in her eyes, "Say yes of course"

**There you have it, should I choose to discalim this of course you all know I would never claim something that is not mine to be mine. The thought was mine, the language and pace was mine, just have a problem owning the characters. **

**Enjoy, review, tell me what you think. I'm leaving this one open, could use another chapter if it stikes me**

**SOK**


	2. Avoidance and Subterfuge

**Avoidance and Subterfuge**

**Early Saturday Morning**

Leonard packed his gym bag carefully. He had his riding boots and helmet as well as a few sugar cubes and 2 carrots for his horse. Leonard also had the funny looking riding pants with leather on the inside of the thighs. When he decided to take riding lessons for this project he had no idea there were so many accessories. His riding instructor Beth Winston the daughter of Amy Winston had set him up. He was learning to ride English style. No cowboy boots to fit his wide feet into, no wrangler jeans to chaff him. Leonard knew that in the end he would be able to ride in anything for the big day but this way he didn't feel like a hick.

Leonard remembered when he had this idea it was supposed to be for just a date. When he'd called Penny's father Wyatt to find out what she liked to do when she was young this was the first thing on the list. He had picked the shooting range instead because he'd never actually even been close to a horse. The truth was they were really big and had scared him. So instead he'd chose something where he tried to blow his foot off. That was one of his brighter moves, well that and asking Penny to marry him during sex another huge brain fart.

Things had been pretty tense since then so he had moved learning to ride up his list. Leonard also realized he wanted to ask Penny to marry him again someday. He wanted that date to be the best one she'd ever had with him. So this physicist was going to need to learn to handle a horse. He'd researched the local riding academies finding great reviews about Amy Winston's place. Once he'd met the older lady he was sold. She was so sweet and elegant reminding him of his own grandmother when he'd been young. Her 25 year old daughter Beth had sealed the deal. A tall lithe red head that was beautiful and friendly but not intimidating. In fact if Leonard wasn't dating Penny he would have screwed up the courage to ask Beth out. She reminded him of Penny in many ways kind and sexy with and easy laugh and comfortable manner.

Leonard zipped up the gym bag and threw it over his shoulder. He headed for the door thinking he was still on the first step of the plan but he had time. Penny and he had to get things back to comfortable again and no longer weird. Leonard went through the apartment door and as he turned to close it Penny was coming through hers. Leonard was stunned for a moment Penny was never up this early on a Saturday.

"Hey Penny you're up early"

Penny stepped into the hallway with the laundry basket under her arm, "Trying to turn over a new leaf, getting my stuff done early today so I have the rest of the day free. Where are you off to?"

Leonard was stuck for an answer, he'd never expected to have to explain where he went early in the morning. Leonard thought about the gym bag on his shoulder and it came to him. He tried not to stutter.

"Oh I have a morning class I've been taking on the weekends." He patted the gym bag on his shoulder, "at the gym at the university."

Penny walked over to the stairs and they started down together.

"Leonard Hoftstader are you working out, aerobics or spinning or something?"

Leonard stuttered for a second well she'd never believe aerobics and her didn't know any other classes spinning sounded good.

"Yeah a spinning class just trying to get in better shape."

"Don't you get dizzy?"

Leonard was taken aback for second, what the hell was spinning he went with it. "Well a little yeah"

"Oh" Penny had said, Leonard didn't think she bought it but too late now.

They had reached the first floor landing. It surprised him when Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Leonard liked the show of affection maybe things were getting better. Penny looked into his face a sly grin on her face.

"I'll see you this afternoon then maybe we can do something I've got the night off."

Leonard brightened up at that, "Sounds great see you then"

Leonard turned and walked out wondering about that little grin and headed for the car.

**Winston Riding Academy a little later that Morning**

Leonard brought the chestnut mare back from a trot to a walk. Beth on the paint next to him was impressed.

"You've definitely got the hang of it Leonard. You're controlling her with both your legs and the reins. Leonard your posture is perfect."

Leonard blushed slightly and looked over his glasses at his instructor, "Thanks I'm starting to feel real comfortable on her now and she seems to like me."

"She should you keep spoiling her with goodies. But in the next week or so you'll be able to ride about any well trained horse. Still planning to propose to your girl on a horseback ride?"

Leonard just nodded and grinned. He'd felt comfortable enough with Beth to let her know his plans after their first lesson. She had suggested a picnic in the upper meadow. There was green grass and wild flowers with a lovely view she said. Leonard was sold and and added it to the plan.

"Well Leonard how do you feel about your first gallop back to the stables your time is almost up?"

Leonard was a little nervous but nodded yes anyway. He turned his horse back toward the stables and nudged her with his heels. Then he leaned into the ride as she picked up speed. The wind suddenly in Leonard's face was exhilarating. As he neared the stables he brought the mare to first a trot then a slow walk before stopping her. Beth was right behind him, stopped and got off her horse

"Wonderful, you did it just right."

Leonard smiled and climbed down from the large mare. He felt in his pocket for the carrot and gave it to the big animal.

"There you go girl", he said as he patted her neck holding her reins in the other hand. Beth walked over leading her horse, "I think Wendy is falling in love with you Leonard."

Beth looked at him with her lovely hazel eyes, "I see how that could happen"

Leonard blushed and looked back at the chestnut mare.

Beth then led her horse in front of him to the stables. Leonard followed along trying not to look at Beth's bottom in the riding breaches.

**Late Morning**

Leonard trudged up the stairs to the apartment. Well at least I'm not stiff after riding any more he thought. He had actually noticed both his leg muscles and stomach muscles were getting toner and stronger. Horseback riding certainly beat lifting heavy pieces of iron or throwing around a medicine ball in the gym he supposed. He opened the door to 4A and looked up to see Penny standing beside his desk.

"Hey Penny did you get all your stuff done today?"

"Hey you, yeah I was just waiting for my boyfriend to get home. How was your class?"

Leonard felt uncomfortable again but thought about how well the riding lesson had went today, "It went really well actually thanks. Let me get a shower and then we can walk around old town for a while and get lunch."

Penny stepped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Sounds great come get me when you're ready."

Leonard watched her leave and shook his head, things were getting back to better than normal. Two unsolicited hugs in one day and now an afternoon together. Who knows where that could lead.

"Hey Sheldon off to the shower"

Sheldon looked up at him for moment, nodded and retuned his attention to the show he was watching.

Leonard put his bag in his room, stripped and put his robe on before heading to the shower. He looked at himself in the mirror on the way by. "I've really got to get another robe, something from this century would be good."

Leonard finished his shower, dressed and combed his hair. He walked through the apartment toward the door to see Sheldon sitting in his spot staring into space.

"What are you working on Sheldon?"

Sheldon never looked at him, "I'm calculating and simulating what it would be like to be sitting here when the sun finally starts to die out. The aurora getting bigger and bigger before it finally consumes the earth. It's quite fascinating, really."

"Sounds like a real upbeat day, Penny and I are off to old town see you tonight when the gang shows up."

Leonard left the apartment and crossed the hall to 4B knocking lightly on the door. He heard a scrapping sound then Penny opened the door and started walking out.

"Okay let's go."

Leonard was shocked this never happened he couldn't contain himself, "You're ready?"

"Yep, new leaf an all I'm be on time Penny now."

She closed the door behind her as she walked by him to the stairs. Leonard shook his head wondering if he should check for some kind of alien pod in her apartment later and followed along.

**Dinner Time**

Leonard sat in his chair eating his rice and chicken thinking about the afternoon. Spending time with Penny had been great today. He'd been happy being with her all day even when she tried on 30 pair of shoes in that one store. Leonard had stayed patient they'd eaten at street vendors and then he got her a large ice cream cone. They'd even shared several long passionate kisses when they walked back through the park. Things were looking up for them he could feel it. They had their comfort level back at last. Maybe in a few more weeks he could plan the big day.

Penny sat her take out bowl on the coffee table and looked over at Amy and Bernadette on the couch.

"Hey ladies who's up for a glass of wine at my place?"

Both Bernadette and Amy smiled and nodded. Penny touched Leonard's arm and gave him a small leer.

"You can come over a little later."

Leonard smiled back at that remark. Who knows with a little luck he could try his new bedroom plans tonight, keeping his mouth shut. He watched the girls leave the apartment and looked over at Raj who finally spoke.

"Cow I thought they'd never leave. Have either of you heard anything from Howard?"

Both Sheldon and Leonard shook their heads.

Raj continued, "Well he talks to Bernadette every day and only just says to say hi to us for him. Doesn't he know we miss him too?"

Leonard was about to make a cutting remark about who Howard should have actually married but decided to cut the astrophysicist some slack. "I'm sure he's very busy Raj and they only get one chance a day to have a video call home."

Sheldon used the whip sound on his phone and started laughing.

Leonard shook his head and collected both his and Penny's take out bowls to put in the trash. He put them in then headed for his desk and worked on his two latest experiments in their essay books. His phone buzzed several minutes later with a text from Penny. It only had two words, "Come over"

Leonard put the two essay books on top of the stack and headed out the door. He tapped lightly on Penny's door twice then entered he was expected after all. The room was lit with candle light as he walked in. Penny was on the couch holding out a glass of white wine. He looked at her curled up there with nothing but her Nebraska t-shirt on and smiled. Oh yeah he thought this had turned into a great day.

**Early Sunday Morning**

Leonard put some more sugar cubes and two carrots into his bag and zipped it up. He'd really hated leaving Penny last night and coming back to his bed. Last night had been like old times. He'd kept his mouth shut and they had been great together. Leonard had loved laying there with her until after midnight but now he was a bit tired this morning. Leonard was feeling really upbeat about their relationship. Things were comfortable and moving forward again.

He grabbed his gym bag heading for the door and the drive to the Hollywood Hills.

**So we know how Leonard saw the day, what do you think? Review are great I'll write back I promise**

**SOK**


	3. The Riding Conspiracy

**Chapter 3 The Riding Conspiracy**

**The Waiting Game**

**5 Weeks later Thursday afternoon**

**Apartment 4B**

Penny sat on her couch folding her laundry. She looked around the apartment which was spotless. Penny shook her head, "My god it's a lot of work keeping that one small lie from catching up with me."

Ever since she had told Leonard she was turning over a new leaf she had tried. Whenever she knew Leonard would be over she had cleaned up. Penny had gone back to sleeping in though. That worked well considering Leonard was spending more nights over here than at his place. Penny smiled at that they were going much faster now. The mornings waking up together were wonderful. Leonard was still going to his "spinning class" on the Saturdays. He had cut out the Sunday class though and spent the morning in bed with her. Things were getting more comfortable every week.

Penny finished folding the laundry. She moved the clothes into the bedroom and started putting them away. Her cell phone started to buzz as she finished and she headed to the kitchen. Penny picked up the phone off the counter seeing a text from Leonard. It just said call me.

Penny hit the speed dial for Leonard and he was on the phone.

"Hey Penny, you've got the next two days off right?"

Penny had been making sure she had two days off together the last 5 weeks. It had played hell to keep trading shifts to get them but maybe it was paying off.

"Yep Friday and Saturday but the lunch and dinner shift on Sunday."

Leonard didn't respond right away. Penny smiled and waited.

"Well ah, how about tomorrow I take the day off and we go on a picnic? I've got something special planned."

Penny almost put her hand to her mouth, this was it at last. "Sounds great what time?"

"How about 11:00 it takes a little bit to get there?"

"Okay sweetie, see you tomorrow I have to work tonight."

"Bye"

Penny immediately started texting Bernadette and Amy.

It was a shame she had the late shift tonight.

**Leonard's Office Caltech**

Leonard set his cell phone on his desk and looked up to see Sheldon standing in his door.

"So if you're taking the day off tomorrow how am I getting to work?"

Leonard shook his head, how long had he been standing there. He should just let Sheldon take the bus. Leonard had already asked Raj if he would take him so he was covered but really. He looked back up at Sheldon and smiled, "Raj is taking you and bringing you home"

Sheldon still did not seem to be content.

"The roommate agreement is very clear Leonard 48 hours notice for changes to the schedule. You really are inconsiderate of others."

Leonard smirked now, "Sheldon your schedule has not changed just your driver, I'm sure it will be fine."

Sheldon gave Leonard the look then turned exiting the office.

Leonard just continued to shake his head. I wonder what the roommate agreement says about marriage. I really must read that thing someday the 40 page synopsis is not detailed enough. Perhaps another day I have more important things to do today.

Leonard picked his phone back up to call Beth and arrange for the horses on Friday.

**Midnight Thursday**

Penny trudged up the final flight of stairs. Her feet were killing her, are they ever going to fix the damn elevator, she thought. She turned the final corner to see a large giftwrapped box before her door. Penny unlocked the door to 4B and reached down for the box. It wasn't too heavy but still had some weight. There was a note attached, "For our picnic tomorrow no peaking until tomorrow."

Penny closed the door behind her and dropped her purse on the couch. She placed the box beside it and looked at the note again.

"Yeah right", she began tearing at the wrapping paper.

Penny opened the box there was tissue paper on the top and another note, "I knew you couldn't wait, I hope everything fits see you at eleven."

She smirked as she set the note aside. Leonard really did know her. Penny removed the tissue to reveal the boxes contents.

There was a black riding helmet, black leather riding boats, tan riding breeches, a soft black riding blazer and a lovely pink blouse.

Penny took each item out carefully checking the sizes and feeling each one in her hands. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but resisted crying. The sizes all seemed right she tried the jacket on over her uniform. It was a perfect fit.

Penny did start to cry happy tears and flopped down on the couch.

**Friday morning close to eleven**

Penny was ready ten minutes early. She took one more look in the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail going down the back of the black blazer. The light pink blouse open a couple buttons at her throat. She looked down at the tan breeches with darker suede leather inside the thighs. They went into the black riding boots below. It was a classy look she thought. Penny checked her makeup one last time and walked into the living room as the knock came on the door.

She walked to the door and opened it wide, "Well what do you think?"

Leonard was standing there with that huge grin on his face that he got. He was dressed identical to her but with a light blue shirt and his helmet in his hand. In his other hand was a bouquet of daisies her favorite.

"You look stunning. I guess you know what we're doing today?"

Penny smirked at Leonard taking the flowers from his hand, "Not bowling again that worked out badly last time."

Leonard looked shocked for a moment until she smiled then shook his head.

"Oh god no, I have a confession to make though. I haven't been taking a spinning class. I've been taking riding lessons and you're kind of my solo today, my first ride without my instructor."

Penny reached over and touched his face, "You do know that spinning is riding a stationary bike."

Leonard raised his eyebrows then nodded, "I do now. So why haven't you been trying to figure out what I've been doing?"

Penny continued to smile, "Oh people are entitled to their secrets I try not to be to nosy."

Leonard raised his eyebrows again then shook his head, "We should be going."

Leonard really couldn't believe his ears a few seconds ago. He was still processing the whole conversation as he turned back to get the picnic basket from in front of the door to 4A. Penny was the nosiest person he knew. She must have figured it out somehow. Penny had gone back into the apartment when he turned around. Leonard looked through the door. She was at the kitchen counter putting the flowers in a vase of water.

Penny looked up at him and gave him his favorite smile. The smile she got only when she was really happy and excited. Leonard could feel his heart beat a little faster, a tingle of sweat running down his back. He hoped she would say yes.

**Winston Riding Academy **

Penny admired the lovely stable and pastures around it as Leonard parked. She could tell he was nervous now and had been very quiet during the ride out. If only he knew that she would say yes when he asked he'd feel better. She got out before Leonard could get the door for her. He went to the trunk and retrieved the picnic basket. That was when Penny saw her.

She was taller than Penny or Leonard. The woman had long red hair laying on her shoulders and striking hazel eyes. She wore dark brown riding breeches and matching boots with a yellow shirt. Penny looked at her figure and almost did a double take. When she walked over and gave Leonard a peck on the cheek Penny shuddered. Leonard turned toward her now as Penny walked toward them.

Leonard could see Penny had gone from happy to some other place. He got that cold feeling that he'd had before when he felt her fury.

"Penny this is my riding instructor Beth. Beth this is my girlfriend Penny."

Beth extended her hand which Penny shook lightly. Leonard noticed Penny never looked at him just at Beth. Beth took the picnic basket out of Leonard's hand.

"I'll see this gets to the spot for you guys. The horses are saddled in the stable and ready."

Leonard could see Beth had an amused look on her face as she looked over at Penny.

"Leonard tells me you've ridden before. The horse's name is Gumdrop he's very gentle anyway."

Beth started to walk away with the picnic basket then looked over her shoulder, "You two have fun out there."

Leonard reached for Penny's hand she grasped his in hers. He looked over and smiled at her. Penny was stoic for a moment then returned his smile.

"So tell me more about Beth?"

Leonard felt like he was suddenly before the inquisition. It wasn't the question itself but the tone in which she asked it.

"She's Mrs Winston's daughter a world class show jumper at one time. She's a great teacher."

They were walking to the stable now.

Penny felt the jealousy in her get a little bigger. Here I'd thought he was learning to ride from some grandma and I find out it's a hot red head. She could feel herself getting angry at Leonard as they finally reached the horses. Leonard walked up to the big chestnut mare and patted her neck.

"This is Wendy and that must be your horse Gumdrop."

Penny felt the anger drain away as she watched Leonard produce a sugar cube from his pocket. He gently fed it to his horse then rubbed her neck some more. Penny realized something in that instant. It had not been Leonard's proposal of marriage while they were having sex that had made things weird again. It had been Penny's own reaction to it. Penny could have just laughed it off then and not blown her top. The realization made her appreciate that this man had been giving up part of his weekends for this day. She let it go or it just went away she was happy again.

Penny smiled at Leonard and pulled him into a hug. She then pulled back and kissed him.

Leonard was suddenly relaxed as Penny's mood suddenly changed. He pulled her very close and kissed her.

When Penny pulled away from him she walked around his horse to her own a lovely butterscotch colored gelding.

Penny couldn't help it she got on her horse as Leonard did and looked over at him.

"Honey when you ask the answer will be yes"

She then set off at a trot as Leonard sat up on Wendy with his mouth hanging open.

**Early that evening Burbank**

The doctor put the final touches on the cast and looked up at his patient. "It's not a bad break but you'll need to keep it casted for at least 6 weeks. Your doctor can get you into a walking cast next week if everything looks good."

Penny held tightly to Leonard's hand as the doctor left the room. She looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry your perfect date plans were ruined are you still going to ask?"

Leonard looked in her eyes and smiled that great big smile again.

"Who knew a horse stepping on your foot would break it. Penny I love you will you marry me?"

Penny had tears running down her face, "Yes"

Leonard leaned down and kissed her then pulled back still smiling, "Want me to sign your cast to the future Mrs. Hoftstader?"

Penny was not amused.

**Bet you thought we were going to have a lovely picnic in a field of wild flowers. The sun shining down on out couple as Leonard went down on one knee and proposed in a classical way. Sorry this is the Big Bang Theory and location shoots are expensive and a pain. Besides it was Penny's turn, her shoulder, Sheldon's nose, Leonard's Pinky Toe, Penny's foot. What should we break on Sheldon next?**


	4. Safe House

Chapter 4 Safe House

**Later That Evening**

Leonard struggled up the last flight of stairs with Penny in his arms. He had been careful the whole way up not to bang her pink cast on the stairwell walls. Penny's head was against his shoulder in her arms was her purse. Leonard stepped onto the 4th floor landing and headed for the door to 4B.

Leonard was out of breath, "Penny, Penny I need the key."

Penny looked up a little groggily, "They're in my purse sweetie"

Penny laid her head back on Leonard's shoulder and was back asleep. Leonard rolled his eyes then looked over at the door to 4A. He walked over to it and kicked it with his foot several times.

"Sheldon open the door?"

The door opened and Leonard was faced with Amy Farrah-Fowler standing on the other side.

Her eyebrows shot up and her hand went to her mouth, "Leonard what have you done to my bestie?"

Leonard walked past her toward the couch, "She broke her foot, Sheldon get up."

Sheldon in his spot looked up with a more than agitated look then saw Penny in Leonard's arms and jumped up.

"You could take her to her apartment Leonard. What happened?"

Leonard laid Penny down as gently as he could with her head on the pillow in Sheldon's spot. He then sat on the coffee table and pulled his inhaler out of his pocket. Leonard took two quick puffs and was trying to catch his breath. He scowled at Sheldon for several seconds still huffing and puffing.

"Her horse stepped on her foot and broke it. She going to be fine and I'll take her back to her place once I catch my breath."

Amy was beside him now, positioning Penny's head on the pillow and stroking her hair. She looked over at Leonard.

"Did you get to ask her first?"

Leonard looked at Amy with his eyes bugging out behind his glasses, "You knew I was going to propose today too? Is there anybody that doesn't know?"

Amy looked over at Sheldon and then back at Leonard a very analytical look on her face, "I only told Sheldon when I got here. I'm pretty sure Bernadette told Raj. Howard should know, they had their video call a couple of hours ago. So no everyone that you know is aware of it. Oh and I believe Penny called her parents yesterday."

Leonard sat back and slumped on the coffee table. He'd stopped huffing and puffing but was frowning at Amy exasperation in his voice, "You want to tell me how you guys knew?"

Sheldon sat on the arm of the couch above Penny's head uncomfortably, "I believe they read your essay book with the proposal plan in it. Really Leonard you shouldn't leave private things like that lying around."

Leonard looked up at his roommate his eyes narrowing, "There has got to be something in the roommate agreement about protecting the privacy of your roommate."

Sheldon looked stricken for a second, "My apologies"

Amy still stroking Penny's hair looked at Sheldon then Leonard, "It's not his fault Leonard I distracted him with a trip to the train store."

Sheldon suddenly had a look of vindication, "See the wiles of a woman were to blame"

Amy proceeded to fill Leonard in on their mission.

**Still later that evening**

Penny woke up and lifted her head. She was in her bed her head propped up on the pillows. Penny still felt groggy but comfortable. Whatever that shot was they gave her at the hospital they should sell it in six packs. Penny raised her head and looked around the room the lights were dim. Leonard was asleep in the bedroom chair with it pulled up close to her bed.

Penny reached over with her left hand to touch Leonard and saw the ring on her finger. It was a lovely gold ring with a pretty large diamond. She could see writing etched all around the band in tiny scripted letters. This better not be Klingon she thought but whatever it was it looked beautiful.

Penny touched Leonard's arm, he stirred and looked over at her.

"Hey you, I see I've collected some bling while I've been asleep its beautiful Leonard."

Leonard smirked for second, "Well you had to have at least one surprise today miss nosey. Amy told me everything."

Penny could feel herself blushing. Well at least she could turn back her new leaf a little. She smiled up at Leonard.

"I was surprised when Gumdrop stepped on my foot?"

"Not exactly what I was aiming for but it will have to do."

"Leonard what does the writing say on the ring, it's not Klingon right?"

Leonard laughed and gave his big smile, "Oh little miss nosey you'll have to figure that out. By the way I called your work to let them know you'd be out for a while."

Penny suddenly felt panicked tears welling up in her eyes. Things had been tight enough as it was, "Leonard what am I going to do?"

Leonard continued to smile and reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek, "We will do just fine why you're laid up, don't worry about it. I'm sure your fiancé can handle it."

Penny felt safe suddenly not alone against the world anymore. How would it feel when they were married she thought. She might have a bit of regret for losing her independence perhaps? She felt none of that right now. She did realize that one thing had not been said today.

Penny took Leonard's hand in hers and looked down at the ring and then back into his brown eyes.

"I love you Leonard"

Leonard leaned over and kissed her softly, "Thank you I love you too"

Penny scooted over in the bed and patted the spot she'd left.

"Come here you"

**Monday mid-morning**

Penny was laying on the couch her crutches beside it. Leonard had actually carried her into the living room before going in late today. Bernadette was going to be by with lunch in a bit. Penny got her laptop open and started looking for the right page. She twisted her engagement ring around her finger slowly typing in the inscription.

'"Amabo te, semper fidelis semper amica"

She hit the translate key and it came back, oh it was Latin. Penny felt tears in her eyes as she read the translation out loud.

"I will love you forever, faithful forever, my love"

**This being for stealing away the proposal from you all. Enjoy. **


	5. Inside Information

**Chapter 5 Inside Information **

Penny sat on her couch resting her cast on a pillow sitting on the small coffee table. She looked over at Amy beside her with the black sharpie in her hand. She took another drink of her wine. Then she shrugged her shoulders while making a face at Bernadette who was sitting in the chair.

Bernadette just rolled her eyes, "Come on Amy just sign the damn cast." The voice came out distinctly like Howard's mother. Penny giggled and patted Amy shoulder.

"Come on sweetie just write something."

Amy looked over at Penny, "This is the first time I've ever signed someone's broken appendage. I need to put just the right thing."

Bernadette shook her head, "They're going to cut it off in a few days anyway Amy to put the walking cast on."

Amy looked over at the petite blonde, "Yes but Penny will keep it forever it was the cast she had on when Leonard proposed. Well I guess technically the second time he proposed."

Penny rolled her eyes at Amy this time, "Just write, to my Bestie from Amy, and get it over with."

Amy leaned forward and started writing on the cast.

Bernadette looked back up and Penny while taking a sip of her wine, "So you've never told us why you changed your mind and decided to say yes to Leonard. Could it have been about how romantic and thoughtful he was?"

Penny started blushing, "Well that was a big part of it yeah. But the real reason was a conversation I had with my parents especially my dad."

"What did he say that changed your mind?"

"Well it was a couple of days later and I was still pissed off at Leonard when my dad called," Penny recounted the whole conversation,

"Hey slugger how're things going out in Hollywierd?"

"Oh hi Daddy, Well pretty well I guess, I had an audition last week for a tampon commercial."

"Ahh, that's great slugger, think you'll get it?"

"I don't know, I might have been too perky for it."

"How're you and Leonard doing?"

"Not really so great Daddy, he did ask me to marry him but I said no"

"No, I thought you were falling in love with the guy. Just last week you told your mother that things were going to start moving along there. What happened?"

"Well it wasn't a real wedding proposal Daddy he made it while we were having sex."

"And what's wrong with that, it kind of runs in the family."

"Daddy what are you talking about you ask mommy to marry you at the drive in? Oh my god"

"Yep slugger just what do you think your mother and I were doing at the drive in?"

Penny tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders at Bernadette, "So between that and planning such a romantic second try how could I say no. The final straw was when my mother told me it doesn't really matter where or when just that they love you and you love them."

Amy sat up then, "There all done."

Penny tried to read the cast. Amy's writing was very small. "What's it say?"

Bernadette leaned over and turned her cast so she could read it all.

"To my Bestie the beautiful and radiant bride to be from her maid of honor Amy Farrah-Fowler"

Amy smiled over at Penny, "It's in writing no going back now."

**You asked why Penny would change her mind, that's my TBBT point of view of it.**

**Adios for now.**


	6. Stealth Mission

**Chapter 6 Stealth Mission**

Penny sent Leonard a text just after Amy and Bernadette left. He came through the door into 4B several minutes later.

"How was girl's night?"

Penny patted the couch next to her then adjusted her cast on the pillow.

"It was okay. Amy signed my cast though you should probably read it"

Leonard leaned over and read the cast. He looked back over at Penny, "Wow I thought you would have picked Bernadette after watching how Amy handled things for their wedding?"

Penny gave him a "duh" look, "Yeah, well I never got to pick anybody Amy just sort of signed up."

Leonard nodded, "A preemptive strike I guess. What are you going to do? Maybe you could have co-maids of honors?"

Penny gave him the look again, "I have no idea what to do maybe a restraining order or something. I thought I had stress waiting for you to ask and now this. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off for a while."

Leonard suddenly looked distraught, "What are we going to hold off getting married until Amy dies?"

Penny smiled at him now, "Just teasing you Leonard, but I have to come up with something."

"It's not like you can be mean to her or brush her off. Amy is way too attached to you for that to work."

Leonard motioned over to the painting of Amy and Penny on the wall.

Penny just frowned at the painting and then gave Leonard a sneer, "Funny"

Leonard sat back and just stared at the painting. Penny watched him as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"You look like the Grinch what have you thought of?"

Leonard continued to smile and took her hand in his, "We should have a stealth wedding."

Penny was confused and he must have seen it on her face.

"No it'll work. We let all our friends know that we aren't getting married until next year at the soonest. Then you and I and I mean just you and I plan the wedding. It needs to be out of town where we can gather the family that wants to attend. We plan a road trip and the whole gang goes to what they think is something entirely different. It could be some kind of conference or convention or something. When we get there we have a surprise wedding."

Penny liked the idea, it kind of fit into the whole way Leonard proposed. A problem did pop into her mind though.

"Sheldon would want to plan the road trip though. I'm not getting banished to the B car again."

Leonard chuckled, "Well not if you behave. I'll insist you and I travel together we are engaged after all."

Penny at first glared then smiled shaking her head, "Where?"

Leonard looked over at her, "There is a big Stars Wars or Star Trek convention in San Francisco in August?"

Penny sneered again, "I suppose you'll want to go to the convention also, nice honeymoon plans Hoftstader."

Leonard gave her a hurt look, "I was thinking Hawaii actually but I'll let you pick we'll fly out of San Francisco. Besides we can go to the convention before we get married?"

Penny smiled and nodded her head, "Okay but no Klingon if it's Star Wars, okay?"

"That's Star Trek Penny."

Penny raised her eyebrows at Leonard and smiled, "I've been hanging around you guys for 5 years and you don't think I know that, gotcha."

Leonard leaned over and kissed her, after a very passionate kiss she put her hands on his cheeks and pushed his face back several inches.

"Leonard honey the essay book you plan the wedding in stays with me. We don't want that falling into the wrong hands."

Leonard smirked back at her, "Yeah a lot of nosey people around here."

**Are the chapters getting shorter? Yep just scenes really but this story has no plan or anything something funny just strikes me.**

**Enjoy the latest little dribble. Oh and for those who wonder what happens after they get married, read Star Destroyer.**

**Reviews and comments let me know just how weird I am so go at it. **

**SOK**


	7. Behind Enemy Lines

**Chapter 7 Behind Enemy Lines**

**Apartment 4A Thursday mid-August**

Pasadena was in the middle of a heat wave. It was the third day in a row of hundred degree weather. The apartment buildings air conditioning had failed on Monday. The building superintendent had promised it would be back up today but by early evening it was still out. Penny looked over from her spot on the arm of Leonard's chair. She was dressed in her shortest white shorts and a red tank top. Penny could feel the sweat running between her breast and down her back. Leonard beside her was also in gym shorts and a t-shirt, a rarity in itself. The others were all dressed normally. Of course the air conditioning worked at their places. Raj, Bernadette and Amy sat on the couch and a chair. They all looked hot and uncomfortable. Penny looked over at Sheldon standing beside the digital screen on the kitchen table. He was dressed in his normal clothes, two shirts and long pants. Penny wondered why he wasn't sweating also as he began his presentation.

"Okay folks so this is a longer trip than our last one. We'll be taking Walnut street to Maple street and then onto Interstate 210 heading north. Then we will get on Interstate 5 until we turn off onto Interstate-580 and finally Interstate-80 into San Francisco. We'll be stopping for fuel and a meal here near state highway 140. Its 381.6 miles folks so if we keep from any unscheduled stops," He looked over at Penny who smirked in return. "Then we should be at our hotel in 6 hours and 38 minutes."

Penny reached up and wiped the sweat from her brow. Maybe getting married in San Francisco wasn't such a great idea. She could have lived with Amy being maid of honor. It was looking like a better option every moment. Then Sheldon looked at his tablet and continued.

"Now on to our convoy, we will be taking two cars. Leonard has suggested and I agreed that Amy and I will be in the lead car designated A. Leonard and Penny will be in the B car."

Penny couldn't help herself, "The fun car."

Sheldon gave her a condescending look then went on. "I'm sure our rousing game of Counter Factuals in the A car will be quite entertaining Penny."

He turned his attention to Raj and Bernadette, "Because Howard is still in space which of you two would like to ride in the A car with Amy and I?"

Bernadette and Raj looked at each other. Then quickly each pointed at the other.

Sheldon scowled at both of them, "We need to distribute the weight properly to insure an equal fuel consumption ratio. Based on Leonard's smaller stature and the amount of luggage Penny will require Bernadette should ride in the B car."

Penny smirked again.

Raj was beside himself but being sober could only make hand gestures. Leonard took up his cause.

"Sheldon why don't we shift luggage to car A then Raj can ride with us and keep Bernadette company in the back?"

Sheldon considered this for a second, "All right because your car gets slightly better mileage than Amy's that should work."

Penny could see Raj looking over at Leonard with gratitude written across his face. She reached over and squeezed Leonard's hand. He gave her sideways look and small grin. Sheldon had just started into the details of stops and legs of the journey when she felt the cool air.

Penny stood, "The air conditioning is back on, Thank god." Penny started walking toward the door finally an excuse to leave.

Sheldon looked up protesting seeing Leonard rising to follow, "Where are you going we have a lot to cover still?"

Penny spoke without looking back, "I need to go close the windows and cool down my apartment."

Leonard looked back at his roommate, "We've got the word document and the power point presentation Sheldon. I promise we'll go over both. I need to help Penny."

**Apartment 4B**

Penny walked into her cool apartment and shivered. Leonard walked in behind her and closed the door. He walked over to the portable air conditioner unit from his lab that was set up near the window. He switched the unit off and turned as Penny wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly and pulled back looking into his face.

"Did you just outwit Dr. Sheldon Copper Phd?"

Leonard got a large smile on his face, "No one outwits Sheldon Penny, well maybe Leslie Winkle. I took his specifications from the travel plan and did some math. I knew he would do the same math thus saving Raj or Bernadette from 5 ½ hours of Amy and Sheldon."

"I thought Sheldon said 6 ½ hours?"

"That included stops and breaks. I figured they would give the game a break at lunch."

Penny went over and sat on the couch covering her legs with a small blanket that was there. She patted the seat next to her. Leonard came over and sat beside her. She handed him the essay book off the coffee table.

"Okay physicist how's our plan working out?"

"Your dad and mom are due in Sunday night from Omaha. The hotel should be cleared out pretty well by then. My mother is in the next morning. Our friends all think we won a private meeting with the Star Trek actors at 11:30. They will all show up and the guests and everyone else will already be there. How did the conversation with my mother go?"

Penny reached over and held his hand, "Your mom is onboard she won't tip Sheldon off. Leonard she actually sounded excited about us getting married. Well as excited as I've ever heard Beverly sound when she's sober."

"Okay then you just got to decide which Star Trek costume you're wearing."

Penny scowled now, "Do I really have too?"

Leonard kept from chuckling but barely, "Come on Sheldon is going as Spock and Amy already has her blue outfit. Raj is going as a Klingon. Bernadette is doing a New Generation pants suit. I ordered a costume for you and I think you might like it. Here I'll show you."

Leonard got her laptop off the coffee table and pulled up the picture.

Penny looked then looked back up at Leonard, "That was in Star Trek? Wow, when?"

Leonard smiled again, "The original series, I'll go as Kirk and you can go as Droxine from Stratos."

Penny seemed more excited now, "You got a deal. By the way why didn't you hook the air conditioner up at your place?"

Leonard smirked at her, "Sheldon has been controlling the thermostat for 5 years and a little out of control does him good. Besides I got to stay over here all week. It does have its benefits."

Penny pulled him to her, "Sometimes you really are an evil genius Leonard"

**For those of you who don't know who Droxine was from the original series there is a picture on the blog. **

**Ellipticalthreads dot com, Check the chapter 7 post.**

**Enjoy**

**SOK**


	8. Repatriation

**Chapter 8 Repatriation**

**Monday Evening **

**The Honeymoon Suite, Hyatt Regency, San Francisco**

Penny snuggled in closer to Leonard's shoulder. She then pulled the white sheets up around them both a little tighter. Penny held her hand out admiring the ring on her finger.

"Mrs. Penny Hoftstader", she was getting a little teary again like at the wedding.

"I can't believe how happy it makes me feel."

She hugged Leonard even tighter he was very quiet for a change. Penny started to reflect on the whole weekend. The drive north had been very smooth except for a few unplanned stops. The stops being Amy's idea each time, Sheldon had complained but not too loudly. The rooms everyone had were nice though Sheldon complained about Raj's night time activities. Bernadette said Amy only had one night terror she was aware of. She'd thought ahead, brought ear plugs and slept very well.

The Star Trek convention's opening day on Saturday had been a hoot. Penny had worn her Droxine outfit and she was at least as popular as the green Orion dancing girls. Most of them really must have had to buy the extra-large can of green body paint. Leonard in his yellow command uniform had stayed with her most of the time. Though it seemed hundreds of other Kirk's on the floor wanted their own picture with Droxine. Penny had even mistaken some of them for Leonard a few times. She had finally made sure she looked at their face before calling them sweetie.

On day two of the convention she and Leonard decided it was best just to go in street clothes. They both bought t-shirts the day before to wear. Leonard's was black with a Star trek figure in red being chased by a monster that said "Run, Red Shirt, Run". Penny's was more subdued a light blue women's shirt that said "Resistance is Futile". Will Wheaton had waved to them though he was surrounded by fans.

Late in the day Leonard had informed everyone that they had a private audience with some of the cast members tomorrow and the plans had been laid. When the gang had actually came into the small ballroom and saw that it was a wedding they were very excited. Well most of them were. Sheldon wanted to know when the actors were to arrive. Amy finally explained that is was all a ruse. No one was in the attire they would have picked for a wedding. But it was a small group with family, friends, Leonard and her it had come to eleven.

Penny thought about the look on Amy's face when she told her she couldn't be the maid of honor. It was Bernadette who would get to this time. But Amy had a very important part to play, she would perform the ceremony. Penny had handed her the vows on a card then and gave her a hug. Amy had wished she'd brought along her tiara but made the best of it. Bernadette and Amy had helped Penny get ready and then the ceremony had begun.

Penny closed her eyes and pictured it.

**Many Hours Earlier**

Penny had butterflies in her stomach then she heard the wedding march. Wyatt stepped into the room in his blue suit. The one he wore to funerals and weddings.

"It's time slugger."

Amy had left moments before to get in position. Bernadette had her flowers in her hand looking at Penny, "You look beautiful Penny."

Penny looked in the mirror one last time.

She had a long formal wedding dress on. It was a sparkling white with a sequined bustier. The dress was off the shoulder and she had no veil. White baby's breath flowers where woven into her braided hair. The braid wrapped around and piled on her head. She had almost worn her hair down. Penny would look much taller than Leonard in the video they were making for Howard. She would need to remind herself to bend her knees when they had their wedding pictures done.

She took several deep breaths looking at her father and Bernadette. They both smiled back at her, "I'm ready, let's go"

Bernadette left the room first leaving the door open.

She stepped up to her father and put her left arm in his and they watched Bernadette walk to the altar.

"When should we start daddy?"

Wyatt patted her arm, "Not my first rodeo honey, we wait until she gets all the way up there and turns around. You're the star of the show."

Penny could see Leonard standing up at the front in his black tuxedo she'd picked out for him. She could see the wide grin on his face from here. Sheldon beside him looked very stern. It made her feel calmer. Bernadette was up front now and had turned left then looked back at her.

"Now" said Wyatt and they started walking one step at a time with a pause on each step.

Penny could see the small group of people now spread evenly on each side of the aisle. Her sister was beside her mother. Her brother still being on probation couldn't leave Nebraska. There was a woman slightly older than Leonard beside Beverly. That must be Leonard's sister she thought.

She was suddenly beside Leonard. Her father reached across her and placed her right hand in Leonard's. She looked into Leonard's face with that big grin. There were tears in his brown eyes and she felt her own start to come. They both turned toward Amy, she was very solemn and not even looking at the index card in her hand.

Amy lifted her chin and in a clear voice said "Let us begin."

Penny could hear weeping in the background. She was sad for a moment if only Howard was here to tell Raj to buck up.

**Hope you enjoyed, there's still something else I'll cover sooner or later.**

**Reviews are enjoyable, fun and endemic to the process, let me know**

**SOK**

**PS the blog has t-shirt pictures**


	9. Depending

**Chapter 9, Chapter 7 or Chapter 15 Depending on Your Point of view**

**Combining the Threads**

Penny sat back as she finished the story and looked over at Leonard, "Did I leave anything out sweetie? You told all the parts like you remembered them."

Leonard was smiling his large smile back at her. Beverly actually had her mouth slightly open. Penny and Leonard's six year old daughter was leaning on her grandmother's shoulder. She actually looked bored by the whole thing.

Beverley closed her mouth for a moment and nodded her head, "I see that you both had some very deep psychoses. You really both should get some therapy. I could recommend someone locally."

Leonard looked to be about to protest when she went on, "Leonard I am glad to see you pursued it to its end though and accomplished something wonderful. Though you both took the most childish outlandish approach to a rather simply proposition."

Leonard smiled again and for a change Beverly gave him a strained half smile in return.

"Why thank you Mother, but it was the results that count. We had to do it our own way which was complicated, silly and yes immature at times."

Penny was smiling her best smile back at Leonard now just nodding slowly.

Sophie sat up now and looked at Penny, "So where did you go on your honeymoon Mommy?"

Penny smiled at her daughter now, "We went to Europe for ten wonderful day's honey. First Switzerland so your father could take me where he promised me a long time ago. Then we went to Paris where we had a very romantic week."

She looked up grinning at Leonard, "and neither of us got sick."

It was Leonard smiling and nodding now.

The three knocks on the door startled all of them.

Sophie looked at the door, "It's Uncle Sheldon again."

The next three knocks sounded more insistent, but still no "Leonard and Penny".

Leonard reached the door on the third knock and opened it.

Sheldon Cooper stood on the other side for once speechless a shocked and bewildered look on his face.

"Sheldon what's wrong, what's happened?"

Leonard started to lead Sheldon to his chair but as he neared, Beverly got up from the couch and helped steer him there. Sheldon sat down his lips moving and but with no words coming out. Penny reached over and touched him softly on the arm and he looked up at her.

"Sheldon, what's wrong sweetie?"

Sheldon stumbled with his words for a second, "We're pregnant, the test came back positive twice, we're pregnant."

**That's it folks, the end of Star Destroyer, Secret Rendezvous, and the new combined Secret Star Destroyer Rendezvous. A Star Wars title if I ever heard one hope you had fun. I did.**

**Loved hearing from you, reviews are cool, ibook and mobi version will be on the blog soon.**

**SOK **


End file.
